A Letter
by silent music-chan
Summary: ...Lucy you were never my second choice. I also realized, maybe, a little too late that I shouldn't fall for Lisanna. It's you I should fall for...  This is my first NaLu fic! Please read and review!


Hey! This is my first NaLu fanfic, well I support more of Gray and Lucy but I decided I'll give this fic a try. Please tell me what you think and review!

* * *

It was a prefectly normal day in the guild. Loud, noisy and obviously fun.

A young blonde haired mage named Lucy entered the guild and walked straight up to Mirajane and asked "Hey Mira have you seen Natsu?"

"No, I didn't see him..." The white haired mage said, eyes sparkling "You decided to tell him haven't you?"

"Yeah I did!" Lucy said "I think I'll walk around and hopefully bump into him!"

"Good Luck with that Lucy!" Mira called out while Lucy dashed out of the guild

* * *

**_Some where in Magnolia... _**

Natsu stood there shocked. _What just happened?_ Natsu asked himself.

Lisanna.

After a few days she came back from the dead-Edolas-Natsu decided to tell her how much me loves her, but no, things don't go as they are usually planned…

_-Flashback-_

_Natsu decided that he would take Lisanna out for an entire day. He would take her anywhere, where ever she wanted to go as long as it makes her smile._

_They went to the movies, to a theme park and places Natsu knew would make Lisanna smile or where ever Lisanna wanted to go. As long as it makes her beautiful face light up with a smile._

_So during the end of the day, Natsu and Lisanna were walking down the beach._

**Now is my chance! **_Natsu thought_

"_Hey Lisanna…" Natsu said taking a deep breath_

"_What?" Lisanna asked, smiling_

**Go for it!**_ A voice in his head urged him_

"_I think I am in love with you." Natsu said, smiling_

_Lisanna's smile faded._

"_Why?" Natsu asked, frowning "What's wrong?"_

"_It's just-oh Natsu!" Lisanna said sounding frustrated with herself "I am sorry but-but I am in love with someone else!"_

"_Who?" Natsu asked his face stoic_

"_I can't tell..." Lisanna said "It's a secret I promised I'd keep to myself."_

_She left right after that, without a single word._

**At least she said sorry!** _A voice in his head whispered silently_

_-End of Flashback-_

Natsu stood there shocked and slightly hurt. Tears formed in his eyes which he quickly wiped away.

Lucy saw everything. No, she didn't stalk them, she so happened to pass by.

_Natsu!_ She wanted to yell. Instead she slowly walked up to him. It wasn't her best idea ever for the moment, but her feet moved on their own accord.

When Lucy approached Natsu, he was sitting in the sand. When he heard her, he looked up as if to say 'I know your here' then quickly looked down again.

Lucy sat beside him, looking at the beautiful fading sun. They said nothing to each other for a long time.

_Asking him if he is okay is plain stupid! _Lucy told herself _I know that he isn't okay, but still…_

"Are you okay?" Lucy said softly "I mean, I know you aren't okay, but do you want to tell me anything that would take off the load on your shoulders?"

Natsu doesn't say anything.

You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," Lucy says she checks her watch and stands up "I have to go now-"

Natsu's hand shoots up and grabs her wrist, Lucy slightly jumps back. "Don't go. Well, not yet any ways…" Natsu says still not looking up "Being with you kinda helps me clear my mind" Natsu pulls Lucy's wrist downward instead of saying 'sit'. When Lucy sits down Natsu slowly lets go of her wrist.

Moments later, Lucy says "Natsu I know Igneel left you when you were still very young and Lisanna rejected you…but don't give up on love. **Love is an emotion that can break your heart but it is the only emotion that heals it and puts it back together. **So many people love you Natsu, don't give up on love. Well not yet anyways…"

After hearing Lucy, Natsu couldn't help but smirk and in a rather smug voice he said "Lucy, are you saying that you love me?"

Lucy instantly looked away, hiding her face from his and didn't dare look at his face then slightly stammered "Maybe I do, maybe I don't" That question caught her completely of guard, then checks her watch and clears her throat " Natsu, I have to go now…"

"Not until you stop denying the fact that you love me!"

Lucy suddenly stands up "Yeah, I love you Natsu, but I can't love you because you love Lisanna! There is nothing I can do about that! Nothing at all!" Lucy angrily wiped her tears away.

_Why am I fucking crying? Why the fucking hell am I crying?_

"Don't say you love me, Natsu!" Lucy said nearly yelling "It will make it seem-no-it will make me a second choice! Someone just randomly picked to replace the original! I don't-" Lucy stopped herself and ran, crying…

* * *

Lucy,

You were never my second choice. I love you and I also love Lisanna, but there is something about you that screams '_**I love you more'**_ that was a fact I always ignored. I asked Lisanna first because she is my childhood friend, I hoped she would understand and-you know-love me.  
I also realized, maybe, a little too late that I shouldn't fall for her. _**It's you I should fall for.**_  
You are one of my closest nakama-no-the closest. I was afraid our relationship as friends would break. I was also afraid I might break your heart. Yes, afraid.  
Lucy, I loved you ever since we met and I might have realized how much you meant to me and how much I love you a little too late.  
Please forgive me Luce. I am sorry. I love you, Luce-

Lucy looked up from the letter. She didn't have to continue reading the letter, she knew the last words with out looking at it.

She had few emotions running wild inside her. First was shock, she couldn't believe it and she never knew Natsu had a side like this. Second was confusion, well she doesn't know how to react with this letter. Third was-is-love.

"I love you Luce…" Natsu said

_I love you_ echoed Lucy in her head Lucy gave Natsu a hug and said "I love you Natsu."

Natsu pulled her in and Lucy could actually feel sparks fly…

* * *

Okay can you please review? I want to know what you guys think of this fic that randomly popped in my head. Please please click the review button right over there and review! :3

PS. Sorry if they are kinda out of charater...( -_-")

-Kat :)


End file.
